euroasia_world_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule
Members #Every person can participate, from any part of the planet #You must join our Facebook group #Every user must be sund by inbox Participation #For participate, you must choose one country from the list ,Expect this edition entries is very low (line is 20) #The choose country can be from all the world #Every member must choose only one country. Don't cheat because will kill you #If you choose a country, you can participate how many editions you want with the same country, or if you want you can change it #You must confirm your participation every edition, until the date i will publish #If you want to choose the country and the song, you must tell me about it in PM (if you will post the song on the wall without sending it me in message, it will not be accepted) #If you send the song after the deadline, it can’t be changed #You can make National Finals or pre-selections to choose a song for your country #If we will have more than 30 countries, we will make the semi-finals #If we only got 25 countries administrators will choose by theirselves #We have 7 administrator #We will have bouns point for Top 10 Countries/Songs #The singer should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a band, one of the members should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a duet/triplet etc., one of the member should be from the chosen country #If the singer have parents from the selected country, he can represent the country #If the singer don’t live in this country, but he was born in this country, he can represent it #The song can be in any language #Since Edition 2 The song can't be older than 2000. #The singer must be older than 16 years #Eurovision Song Contest song are allowed #The songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed #Even if the singer have performed in Eurovision Song Contest, he can participate in this contest, but with another song #The same singer can represent the country more times, but no more than 2 times in a row #The same singer can represent 2 countries at same times #The same song is not allowed #The covers are allowed #We will block some countries who is in civi war or not democracy #You can't take the same country continuous twice Voting #The voting system is like in the real Eurovision (1-8, 10 and 12 points). You can vote only for 10 songs, and you can’t vote more than 1 time #In the semi-finals must vote only the participating countries in the semi-final and some countries from The Big 5 and Host #The host country must vote in all the semi-finals #the all user must vote in all semi final and Final #You must send the votes only in the private message #You must vote until the deadline, if no, your country won't be in the final, no matter it score #If you don't vote in the final and you are a finalist, you will lost 75% of your score #If a Big 5 member won't vote in the semi-final, the country also will''' lost 30%''' of its score in the final. #If a semi-finalist country won't vote in the semi-final and in the final, the member should withdraw for 1 edition #You can’t vote for your own country #If you ask other members several times to vote for your country your country will lose 80% of its score. Final results #The winner is the country with the most points #If the countries are in a tie, the one who received points from the most countries will be the winner (or the best placed). If we will have the same number of voters, the country who received the most 12 points is the winner (and then 10, 8, 7, etc.) #If the winner will not be host but it will be in Wildcard Battle Big 5 + Host #the host will be vote by everyone , the highest place will be next host #the Big 5 will choose by ballot every one can be Big 5 Limit of participation Every member can hold just ONE country. If the contest reaches the full number of available countries, other members can't join until someone will leave. The type of each edition depends of number of participants in it. Here are the main rule about all the types of editions: *11-25 participants - Grand Final (11-25) *26-30 participants - Big 10, 1 Semi-Final (10 qualifiers) (20) *31-45 participants - Big 5+Host, 2 Semi-Finals (10 qualifiers), 1 Wildcard (26) *46-55 participants - Big 5+host, 3 Semi-Finals (8 qualifiers), 1 Wildcard (31) *56-69 participants - Host country as finalist+big 5, 3 Semi-Finals (9 qualifiers), 1 Wildcard.(34) Facebook group Rules #In the Fb group you can freely talk and publish about all things about OESC and Eurovision you want, if you stick to the rules. In the case you want to talk or publish stuffs not about OESC you must ask to the admin first. #Try to talk English. This is an international competition and everybody should understand what you are saying. #This is a contest, where people should become friends. Please don't use violating or rude language. If you have to say your opinion, do it in the way to not hurt someone. #Don't spam and don't post links to other contests/groups without admin's permission. This can disturb rest of the members. #NO ADS or ban